


Where We Belong

by Narratorjp



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV), Lovecraft Country - Matt Ruff
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Loose Canon, Pregnancy, Semi AU, Sexual Content, will see where this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narratorjp/pseuds/Narratorjp
Summary: Christina’s immortality quest didn’t quite go as planned.....witch babies and family feuds ensue. Can Christina get her girl back despite it all?
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste & Letitia "Leti" Lewis, Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite
Comments: 15
Kudos: 79





	Where We Belong

A spontaneous crisp Chicago breeze sauntered through Ruby’s Winthrop window at an opportune time. Leti’s midwife friend had been adamant that Ruby’s overheating and fever fits would likely cool off by now but here she was nearing the end of her second trimester with sudden flashes of heat overtaking her body and nerves way too frequently for her liking . She sighed in relief as the cool air tickled her mahogany skin; her eyes closed in attempt at getting any semblance of peace and good sleep in a house that could randomly turn into a festive juke joint at any time of day. Often, the house’s loud carrying ons and her inability to cook a meal in a quiet kitchen led her brain to unwanted walks down memory lane towards a certain North Side retreat that she had almost considered home once upon a time. Her nostalgic daydreams were normally upended when Ruby logically remembered the reason for that place being a hurtful reminder of the past: Selfish Ass Christina Braithwhite.

Unsurprisingly, the nap she was teetering towards at present moment was interrupted by the all too tune of Ruby’s baby mama-daddy and her unhinged little sister exchanging not-so-pleasantries outside for the whole neighborhood’s enjoyment . This scene had come to be somewhat like a tv show re-run, replaying at least once a week over the past three months post failed-equinox seance...Christina groveling beneath her window like a forlorn Romeo and Leti verbally chasing her off, sometimes with a shotgun in hand , sometimes without. Ruby could practically predict these Christina drop ins by now and although she’d never bring herself to think it for longer than a moment let alone say it out loud, part of her had come to secretly find the girl’s persistent efforts endearing.

“Leti....this is between Ruby and I for the thousandth time. It’s imperative I speak with her.” The Blonde woman’s frustrated voice echoed and Leti’s immediate response bull horned.  
  


“For millionth time ..Devil Lady, stay THEE HELL OFF my property and away from my sister. Find a new play thing to use because Ruby nor that baby want anything to do with you.”  
  


Their back and forth continued and Ruby’s almond eyes resultantly rolled into her cranium at the sound of the two ladies having their weekly side show of insults ping ponged between the two. Sometimes she’d blast her radio to drown out the noise and other times she’d listen in from whatever room she happened to be in. Call it comic relief perhaps. I mean it was funny right ? Her sister defending her honor against the voodoo lady that got her pregnant via a shapeshifting alternate ego ..the reality of it all hit her in waves of WTF moments over the past few months. 

“Our baby is beyond this earth and I need to keep it and Ruby safe. The further along she gets the more important it is.” She ignored Leti’s unimpressed eye roll and continued further, “ I need them with me.”

The vulnerable edge in Christina’s voice and the mention of _their_ baby unsettled at the pit of Ruby’s ballooned belly. It also enraged her due to a degree all things considered. After all, it was Christina’s actions that put them in this mess to begin with. She swung her legs to the side of the bed positioning her self to leverage she and her planet sized be tummy up off the bed, making her her way to window to visualize the shenanigans happening below. Leti was on the porch and Christina was in the walk way. 

Initially, neither had women noticed Ruby or any of the other Winthrop audience members as Christina continued her poised plea as to why she MUST speak with Ruby right away and Leti’s colorful counter for why Christina should stop wasting her breath. Ruby peered down at the two through the window, annoyed at the way her heart fluttered a tiny bit at the sight of the blonde woman. She willed her lips to a stoic smirk; she should be annoyed by Christina’s endless attempts at getting to Ruby speak with her. And part of her was indeed annoyed by the bull headed witch’s insistence , while another small corner of her brain can’t help the soft doughy feeling evoked by the rawness in Christina’s voice, affected by her unremitting efforts to see Ruby. The look in her eyes when she of course senses Ruby’s attention on her is enough to move Everest.

The blonde woman gulped, Leti and everything else in her peripheral vanishing from her radar the millisecond that she and Ruby’s eyes met alas. She had felt Ruby’s presence plenty of times from outside the home but as many times as she had been to Leti’s, this was only their second time actually seeing each other in quite some time. The blonde’s heart thumped symphonies in her chest at the sight of Ruby’s full face , her pregnant features distinguishable and tantalizing.

“Ruby, I have to talk to you please.” 

It should be easy for Ruby to do what she had done the other dozen times Christina had camped outside demanding to speak to her. It should be second nature at this point for her to slam the window shut , blocking out the Blonde’s uncharacteristically desperate pleading tone. But in true Ruby Baptiste fashion, the affliction for trickery and all things complicated always prevails at some point. Her resolve was feeble at best even when Christina was out of sight out of mind but she simply couldn’t help her weakened defense upon having those icy blue eyes searing into her soul for the first time in forever.

Before Leti could interject to keep her sister from making a questionable decision, Ruby spoke for herself as seemingly unaffected as she could manage, masking the flurry of true emotions she felt inside. Nothing Christina could say would make up for her inconsiderate wrong doings on the night of Equinox so why even put herself through some needless heart to heart with a heart woman who had proved she had no heart for anyone but her damn self? Despite her better judgement she threw the pup a bone. 

“If I come out there you have 120 seconds to say what you have to say and then you need to leave.”

2 minutes ..hell, 2 seconds, time mattered not. Christina was going to say whatever she had to in whatever time frame allowed so that she could get her family back on the North Side, together..where they belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what the hell I am doing but I love this ship and had an idea so here we are. Hopefully some magic happens along the way (upcoming chapters will be a lot longer than Ch. 1)


End file.
